sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Διάστημα
Διάστημα Space, interval thumb|300px| [[Σύμπαν (Καλλιτεχνική Αναπαράσταση). ]] thumb|300px| Δύση σε έναν κρύο Πλανήτη (Καλλιτεχνική Αναπαράσταση). thumb|300px| "Ατενίζοντας το [[Διάστημα" (Καλλιτεχνική Αναπαράσταση). ]] Αστροναυτικού Σταθμού στην Σελήνη]] - Είναι συμβατικά ο Χώρος του Σύμπαντος πέραν από την Γη. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Διάστημα" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " ". Εισαγωγή Με τον όρο διάστημα ή πιο επιστημονικά εξώτερο διάστημα (οuter space), περιγράφεται ο αχανής χώρος όπου κινούνται τα ουράνια σώματα και, ακριβέστερα, οι σχετικά κενές περιοχές μεταξύ των ουρανίων σωμάτων, πέρα από αυτά και τις ατμόσφαιρές τους.Nick Greene, about.com, Outer Space Σε αντίθεση με τη συνήθη αντίληψη, το Διάστημα δεν είναι ένα τέλειο κενό, αλλά εμφανίζει περιεκτικότητα (πολύ μικρής πυκνότητας) σε σωματίδια, κυρίως πλάσματος υδρογόνου, ενώ περιέχει ακόμα Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Ακτινοβολία (φωτόνια), καθώς και τα πολύ μικρής μάζας νετρίνα. Μακροσκοπικά, σε αυτό περιέχονται επίσης Γαλαξίες και Νεφελώματα. Σύμφωνα με νεότερες θεωρίες, οι Γαλαξίες και τα Νεφελώματα αποτελούν μόλις το 5% της πραγματικής Ύλης (μάζας) του Σύμπαντος. Το υπόλοιπο 95% αποτελείται, σύμφωνα με τις θεωρίες αυτές, από Σκοτεινή Ύλη και Σκοτεινή Ενέργεια οι οποίες, ωστόσο, μέχρι σήμερα δεν έχουν παρατηρηθεί, και η ύπαρξή τους δεν έχει επιβεβαιωθεί. Οι ανθρώπινες δραστηριότητες που σχετίζονται με τη μελέτη των Ουράνιων Σωμάτων και των ιδιοτήτων του Διαστήματος, κυρίως του δικού μας Ηλιακού Συστήματος, με την αποστολή επανδρωμένων ή μη αποστολών στο Διάστημα, περιγράφονται με το γενικό όρο Διαστημική Εξερεύνηση. Πυκνότητα Το εξώτερο διάστημα είναι η καλύτερη φυσική προσέγγιση του τέλειου κενού (perfect vacuum). Πρακτικώς, δεν παρουσιάζει τριβή ή γενικότερα κάποια αντίσταση στην κίνηση, επιτρέποντας έτσι στους Αστέρες, Πλανήτες και Δορυφόρους να διατηρούν, ανεμπόδιστα, τις τροχιές τους. Ωστόσο, ακόμα και στα βάθη του Διαγαλαξιακού Διαστήματος, υπάρχουν ολίγα διάσπαρτα άτομα υδρογόνου ανά κυβικό μέτροTadokoro, M. (1968). «A Study of the Local Group by Use of the Virial Theorem». Publications of the Astronomical Society of Japan 20: 230. Bibcode: 1968PASJ...20..230T. This source estimates a density of 7 × 10−29 g/cm for the Local Group. An atomic mass unit is 1.66 × 10−24 g, for roughly 40 atoms per cubic metre. ή σύμφωνα με κάποιες θεωρίες μόλις 1 άτομο υδρογόνου ανά κυβικό μέτρο. Για να γίνει αντιληπτό το μέγεθος των τιμών αυτών, ενδεικτικώς σημειώνεται ότι η ατμόσφαιρα που αναπνέουμε, στην επιφάνεια της θάλασσας, περιέχει 1025 μόρια ανά κυβικό μέτρο. Η πυκνότητα του διαστήματος είναι τόσο ελάχιστη, ώστε ακόμα και η Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Ακτινοβολία ταξιδεύει σε τεράστιες αποστάσεις χωρίς να συναντήσει αντίσταση και χωρίς να εκτραπεί. Ενδεικτικώς, η ελεύθερη και ανεμπόδιστη διαδρομή για ένα φωτόνιο που ταξιδεύει στο Διαγαλαξιακό Διάστημα, φθάνει τα 1023 χιλιόμετρα ή 10 δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός.Davies, P. C. W. (1977). «The physics of time asymmetry». University of California Press. p. 93. ISBN 0520032470. (Σημείωση: 1 έτος φωτός ισοδυναμεί με σχεδόν 1013 χιλιόμετρα). Οριοθέτηση Δεν υπάρχει σαφές όριο ανάμεσα στην ατμόσφαιρα της Γης και στο Διάστημα. Αυτό οφείλεται στο ότι η πυκνότητα της ατμόσφαιρας μειώνεται, σταδιακά, με την αύξηση του ύψους από την επιφάνεια και στα πολύ μεγάλα ύψη πλέον απομένουν λίγα διάσπαρτα μόρια Ύλης, τα οποία βαθμιαία αναμιγνύονται με την ροή των σωματιδίων που είναι γνωστή ως Ηλιακός Άνεμος. Επομένως, η μετάβαση γίνεται βαθμιαία και δεν υπάρχει εμφανής διαχωρισμός - πιο απλά, δεν υπάρχει εμφανές όριο όπου «λήγει» η Γήινη Ατμόσφαιρα και αρχίζει το Διάστημα. Για πρακτικούς λόγους πάντως, υπάρχουν κάποια συμβατικά επιστημονικά όρια. Συγκεκριμένα: * Η Διεθνής Ομοσπονδία Αεροναυτικής (Fédération Aéronautique Internationale / FAI) έχει υιοθετήσει την λεγόμενη γραμμή Kármán (Kármán line), η οποία βρίσκεται σε ύψος 100 χιλιόμετρα (62 μίλια), ως τον πρακτικό ορισμό του διαχωρισμού μεταξύ της Αεροναυτικής και της Αστροναυτικής. Ο λόγος που χρησιμοποιείται το υψόμετρο αυτό είναι ότι, πέραν από τα 100 km, η ατμόσφαιρα είναι πλέον τόσο αραιή, ώστε για να μπορούσε ένα σκάφος να επιτύχει επαρκή δυναμική άνωση από τον ατμοσφαιρικό αέρα, θα έπρεπε να αναπτύξει ταχύτητα μεγαλύτερη από την κανονική ταχύτητα που χρειάζεται για να εισέλθει σε σταθερή τροχιά. Με άλλα λόγια, λόγω της ελάχιστης πυκνότητας του αέρα, η δυναμική άνωση της ατμόσφαιρας δεν θα μπορούσε πλέον να το «σηκώσει» σε αεροναυτικές ταχύτητες, άρα η ατμόσφαιρα γίνεται ανεπαρκής για αεροναυτικές πτήσεις. Το πρακτικό αυτό όριο είχε προβλεφθεί από τον Theodore von Kármán και φέρει το όνομα αυτό προς τιμήν του. * Οι Ηνωμένες Πολιτείες ορίζουν επίσημα ως αστροναύτες, όσους ταξιδεύουν σε υψόμετρα που υπερβαίνουν τα 50 μίλια (80 χιλιόμετρα). * Ειδικότερα για την επιστροφή στη Γη, το επιτελείο ελέγχου των αποστολών της NASA χρησιμοποιεί τα 76 μίλια (122 χιλιόμετρα) ως το επίσημο όριο έναρξης για την επανείσοδο στην ατμόσφαιρα. Αυτό είναι συνήθως το όριο όπου, κατά την κάθοδο, η αντίσταση της ατμόσφαιρας αρχίζει να γίνεται αισθητή (στην πράξη μπορεί να υπάρξουν μικρές αποκλίσεις, ανάλογα με τον βαλλιστικό συντελεστή του σκάφους), αναγκάζοντας πλέον τους χειριστές να περάσουν από τον χειρισμό με τους μικρούς ανασχετικούς πυραύλους ρύθμισης πορείας στο διάστημα, στον άμεσο έλεγχο της κατεύθυνσης μέσα στην ατμόσφαιρα. Περιοχές του Διαστήματος Όπως προαναφέρθηκε, το διάστημα δεν είναι εντελώς άδειο (δηλαδή ένα τέλειο κενό), αλλά εμφανίζει μία ελάχιστη περιεκτικότητα σε σωματίδια. Μάλιστα, παρουσιάζει και ροές σωματιδίων, γνωστές ως διαστημικοί «άνεμοι», οι οποίοι και καθορίζουν τις περιοχές του Διαστήματος. Στις περιοχές αυτές, κυριαρχεί ένα είδος τέτοιων ανέμων, έως τα όριά τους, όπου δίνουν τη θέση τους σε κάποιο άλλο είδος. Το λεγόμενο «Γεωδιάστημα» αρχίζει από τα ανώτερα στρώματα της γήινης ατμόσφαιρας (το επίσημο όριο έναρξής του είναι η Ιονόσφαιρα) και φθάνει έως τα εξωτερικά άκρα του Γήινου Μαγνητικού Πεδίου, όπου δίνει τη θέση του στον Ηλιακό άνεμο του Διαπλανητικού Διαστήματος. Το διαπλανητικό διάστημα φθάνει έως την Ηλιόπαυση, όπου δίνει τη θέση του στους ανέμους του Διαστρικού Διαστήματος. Το Διαστρικό Διάστημα φθάνει έως τις εξωτερικές παρυφές του Γαλαξία, όπου και χάνεται μέσα στην διαγαλαξιακή άβυσσο. Γεωδιάστημα Ως Γεωδιάστημα (Geospace) ορίζεται η περιοχή του Διαστήματος περί την Γη. Το Γεωδιάστημα περιλαμβάνει τα ανώτερα στρώματα της γήινης ατμόσφαιρας, όπως και την Ιονόσφαιρα και την Μαγνητόσφαιρα. Επίσης, οι ζώνες αντινοβολίας Van Allen βρίσκονται μέσα στο Γεωδιάστημα. Αν και το Γεωδιάστημα γενικώς πληρεί τα κριτήρια ορισμού του Διαστήματος, η πυκνότητα στα ανώτερα στρώματα της γήινης ατμόσφαιρας, δηλαδή στις πρώτες εκατοντάδες χιλιόμετρα πάνω από την γραμμή Kármán (σε ύψος 100 χιλιόμετρα), είναι ακόμη ικανή να προκαλέσει αξιοσημείωτη αντίσταση στους τεχνητούς δορυφόρους. Όσοι περιφέρονται σε τέτοιες τροχιές, πρέπει να ενεργοποιούν τα συστήματα προώθησής τους κάθε λίγες ημέρες, προκειμένου να διατηρήσουν την τροχιά τους σε σταθερό ύψος. Στο Γεωδιάστημα υπάρχουν ηλεκτρικά φορτισμένα σωματίδια, σε χαμηλές πυκνότητες, η κίνηση των οποίων καθορίζεται από το Γήινο Μαγνητικό Πεδίο. Κατά τη διάρκεια ισχυρών μαγνητικών καταιγίδων, τα σωματίδια αυτά αλληλεπιδρούν με τα σωματίδια του Ηλιακού Ανέμου. Αυτή η αλληλεπίδραση, λόγω του βομβαρδισμού των υψηλών ατμοσφαιρικών στρωμάτων από ηλεκτρόνια που προέρχονται από ρεύματα φορτισμένων σωματιδίων από τον Ήλιο, προκαλεί το εντυπωσιακό φαινόμενο που είναι γνωστό ως Σέλας. Διαπλανητικό Διάστημα Ως διαπλανητικό διάστημα (interplanetary space) ορίζεται το Διάστημα γύρω από τον Ήλιο και τους πλανήτες. Τα όριά του καθορίζονται από τον Ηλιακό άνεμο, μία διαρκή ροή φορτισμένων σωματιδίων από τον Ήλιο, που δημιουργεί μία εξαιρετικά αραιή ατμόσφαιρα, την Ηλιόσφαιρα. Η πυκνότητα του Ηλιακού ανέμου υπολογίζεται στα 5 - 10 πρωτόνια ανά κυβικό εκατοστό και η ταχύτητα του ανέμου στα 350 - 400 χιλιόμετρα το δευτερόλεπτο,Papagiannis, Michael D. (1972). «Space Physics and Space Astronomy». Taylor & Francis. pp. 12–149. ISBN 0677040008. αν και πολύ σπάνια μπορεί να φτάσει ακόμα και τα 800 χιλιόμετρα το δευτερόλεπτο. Το διαπλανητικό διάστημα φθάνει έως την Ηλιόπαυση, όπου δίνει τη θέση του στους ανέμους του διαστρικού διαστήματος. Η απόσταση όπου βρίσκεται η Ηλιόπαυση, δεν είναι σταθερή, αλλά μεταβάλλεται ανάλογα με το επίπεδο δραστηριότητας του Ηλιακού ανέμου.Phillips, Tony (2009-09-29). «Cosmic Rays Hit Space Age High». NASA. http://science.nasa.gov/headlines/y2009/29sep_cosmicrays.htm. Retrieved 2009-10-20. Από το 1995 ανακαλύπτονται διαρκώς εξωηλιακοί πλανήτες και αυτό σημαίνει ότι ο ίδιος ορισμός μπορεί να χρησιμοποιηθεί και για άλλα παρόμοια εξωηλιακά Πλανητικά Συστήματα, γύρω από Αστέρες.Frisch, Priscilla C.; Müller, Hans R.; Zank, Gary P.; Lopate, C. (May 6–9, 2002). «Galactic environment of the Sun and stars: interstellar and interplanetary material». in Mario Livio, I. Neill Reid, William B. Sparks. Astrophysics of life. Proceedings of the Space Telescope Science Institute Symposium. Space Telescope Science Institute symposium series, Volume 16. Baltimore, MD, USA: Cambridge University Press. pp. 21–34. ISBN 0-521-82490-7. Bibcode: 2005asli.symp...21F. Διαστρικό Διάστημα Διαστρικό διάστημα (interstellar space) είναι το διάστημα μέσα σε έναν Γαλαξία, το οποίο δεν καταλαμβάνεται από αστέρες και τα Πλανητικά τους Συστήματα. Περιέχει διαστημική σκόνη και συντρίμμια, διάφορα ιόντα, υποατομικά σωματίδια, κοσμική ακτινοβολία, καθώς και ποσότητες διαστημικών αερίων. Κάποιες περιοχές του διαστρικού διαστήματος εμφανίζουν υψηλή πυκνότητα αερίων και σκόνης, σχηματίζοντας τα Νεφελώματα, όπου και δημιουργούνται νέοι αστέρες. Επίσης, μέσα στο διαστρικό διάστημα παρατηρούνται αστρικοί άνεμοι, αντίστοιχοι με τον Ηλιακό άνεμο. Διαγαλαξιακό Διάστημα Διαγαλαξιακό Διάστημα (intergalactic space) είναι το Διάστημα ανάμεσα σε Γαλαξίες. Γενικώς άδειο από διαστημική σκόνη και συντρίμμια, το διαγαλαξιακό διάστημα είναι η καλύτερη φυσική προσέγγιση του τέλειου κενού. Μερικές θεωρίες τοποθετούν την μέση πυκνότητα του Σύμπαντος ως το ισοδύναμο του ενός ατόμου υδρογόνου ανά κυβικό μέτρο.Davidson, Keay & Smoot, George. Wrinkles in Time. New York: Avon, 2008: 158-163Silk, Joseph. Big Bang. New York: Freeman, 1977: 299. Ωστόσο, η πυκνότητα του Σύμπαντος δεν είναι ομοιόμορφη, καθώς κυμαίνεται από μία σχετικά υψηλή πυκνότητα στους Γαλαξίες (και εξαιρετικά υψηλές πυκνότητες σε δομές στο εσωτερικό τους, όπως πλανήτες, Αστέρες και μαύρες τρύπες), έως συνθήκες τεράστιων κενών, με πυκνότητες πολύ χαμηλότερες από τον μέσο όρο του Σύμπαντος. Η θερμοκρασία του υπολογίζεται σε μόλις 2,73 °Κ (−270,4 °C ή −454,8 °F). Ειδικότερα, μέσα σε μεγάλα Σμήνη Γαλαξιών, όπως το Σμήνος της Παρθένου, το εγγύτερο στη Γη μεγάλο σμήνος Γαλαξιών (50 ως 65 εκατομμύρια έτη φωτός), το Διαγαλαξιακό Διάστημα καταλαμβάνεται από ένα ιδιαίτερα αραιό υλικό μέσο, το πλάσμα,Jafelice, Luiz C. and Opher, Reuven (July 1992). «The origin of intergalactic magnetic fields due to extragalactic jets». Royal Astronomical Society. http://adsabs.harvard.edu/cgi-bin/nph-bib_query?bibcode=1992MNRAS.257..135J. Retrieved 2009-06-19. ανιχνεύσιμο από εκπομπές ακτίνων Χ. Το πλάσμα αυτό ονομάζεται διαγαλαξιακό μέσο (intergalactic medium / IGM) και αποτελείται κυρίως από ιονισμένο υδρογόνο - επομένως περιέχει ίσο αριθμό ελεύθερων πρωτονίων και ηλεκτρονίων. Η πυκνότητα του IGM θεωρείται ότι κυμαίνεται από 10 έως 100 φορές μεγαλύτερη από την μέση πυκνότητα του Σύμπαντος (10 έως 100 άτομα υδρογόνου ανά κυβικό μέτρο, αλλά μπορεί να φτάσει ακόμα και τα 1.000 άτομα, μέσα σε τεράστια Σμήνη). Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Διάστημα, φυσικό μέγεθος * Σύμπαν (ή αλλιώς Κεκλιμένο Επίπεδο) * Διαστημική * Αστροναυτική * Εξερεύνηση Διαστήματος * NASA * Ευρωπαϊκός Οργανισμός Διαστήματος (ESA) * Δίκαιο Διαστήματος * Διαστημική Αποικία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Σύμπαν